


Just Deserts (The Comfiest of Comeuppance)

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safewords, Tongue Piercings, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is hard at work, and Ruby gives her the reward she deserves for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Deserts (The Comfiest of Comeuppance)

"The safeword is candycane."

Weiss whirled around from her massive desk to glare at Ruby, because she really didn't have time for this right now. The reforms she was trying to impose on the SDC required careful attention if they were going to be anything more than PR fodder, and she was determined they would not be that. Blake deserved more than that, Yang knew she could do more than that, Ruby expected more from her than that, and Weiss couldn't live with herself if she didn't do more than that. But that meant there were meetings to schedule, policies to draft, covert inspections to organize, and while she'd dearly love to bend Ruby over the bed and fuck her love and herself into blissful oblivion, there simply was too much more to do. But as she spun her leather chair around, a half naked Ruby merely blushed, gesturing her back to her work with one hand while pulling her short black and red hair out from under her collar: a custom piece, black leather, red trim, and a white snowflake-shaped lock fastening it around her neck. Suspicious, Weiss turned back around, not entirely surprised at the feel of bare skin rubbing against her stockings under the desk.

Surprisingly though, Ruby did not push Weiss's legs apart, instead simply resting her head on the white haired heiress's lap. Almost involuntarily, Weiss found the fingers of one hand curling into black and red hair, and a pleased hum vibrating against her legs. Still, she refocused herself, and kept working, abelit one handed. When Ruby felt Weiss tensing up as she tangled with difficult problems, she simply turned her head up, tickling at Weiss's fingers with warm tongue and an occasional brush of metal until she felt her love relax again. Uncertain glances down at her leader on her lap were answered with unconditional love in Ruby's eyes. Slowly but surely, Weiss found the knots of tension she didn't know she had loosening under Ruby's tender attention, and three hours before she expected, she found herself done with the day's work. Blinking in surprise, she looked down to Ruby, who offered her only a mischievous grin and a tug on her skirt, towards the attached bedroom. Weiss gave up with a matching smile that she only ever showed to Ruby, and followed at a sedate walking pace as Ruby crawled ahead on hands and knees. With only a gust of rose petals as warning, Weiss found herself pounced onto the bed, Ruby sprawled across her. Somewhere between thinking she should reciprocate and actually doing so, she found herself jolting awake as Ruby licked gently at what she refused to let Weiss call an imperfection on her left cheek. Chagrined, she started to apologize before being interrupted by Ruby's mouth distracting her tongue into doing something much more pleasant. Stubbornly though, she eventually got the words out when they broke for air.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I think I'm just too tired, there's so much to do and I-". Ruby merely put her fingers across Weiss's lips, and smiled down at her. 

"It's alright, I know. You're doing a good thing Weiss, and I want you to know that. And I know it's hard and stressful, so I'm going to do something good to you. Your job now is just to lie back, and be soft and relaxed."

The juxtaposition of a naked girl wearing a collar waggling her finger at her would technically qualify as a breach of etiquette, but given that it was not just any girl, it was Ruby Rose, and it wasn't any collar, it was her collar, and she loved Ruby and Ruby was so demonstrative in her love of her, she simply laid back witch a chuckle. With another whirl of rose petals, Ruby repositioned, straddling one of Weiss's legs and taking her time licking at the outside of her labia. When she judged that Weiss was sufficiently aroused, she switched tactics, running the flat of her tongue and blunt edges of her custom piercing along the inside of Weiss's labia. As her heiress bucked underneath her in pleasure, Ruby found herself pressing her pussy down on Weiss's stocking clad shin, rejoicing in the friction. As she found herself getting close, she made one last burst of effort, pressing the white snowflake piercing on her tongue on to the clit of the person she got it for, and then rode the friction between her legs generated by Weiss's orgasm to her own. Through heavily lidded eyes, Weiss watched as Ruby stalked up her body, arms closing around her in a spinal reflex as her leader curled into her chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted my last fic. This is just a short one to blow some of the rust off, any and all feedback and critique is appreciated.


End file.
